wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baggins
Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the B.J. Blazkowicz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:26, 20 August 2009 Edits Thanks for all of your edits here at The Wolfenstein Wiki. If you need anything just let me know. I am looking for another active editor to help expand this wiki. Let me know if you are interested in admin rights. I usually wait until 100 edits but being this wiki is small, it may be beneficial to give you admin rights sooner. --Kingclyde 07:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have quite a few other wikis I'm in charge of. But if you want to give me admin rights sure.Baggins 07:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin "18:46, October 8, 2010 Kingclyde (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Baggins from (none) to Administrators and rollback ‎ (excellent work in this wiki)" You are all set my friend!--Kingclyde 01:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I remade you an admin. I've noticed you have been very active and you deserve it. Congrats!--Kingclyde (talk) 07:49, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll be off and on as my PHD permits, and as new games come out.Baggins (talk) 22:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Baggins. I like to address my concerns about the Wolfenstein wiki and how it is lacking in terms of it's content. I have edited a couple of the wiki's pages (re-wording sentences that don't make sense, adding extra sentences, re-spelling words correctly etc.) so now they look a little bit more professional. The same goes with the page 'Games' which for some reason someone has deleted. If you would like me to add any pages like this, then just send me a message. I know you have a big responsibility trying to maintain this wiki and as far as I'm aware of it's looking pretty good, but it's just those few things that need to done to show to people that this is a good wiki and not a load of old rubbish. Sincerely EvilKid851212 (talk) 15:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I'm not having ago at you, I'm just suggesting ways in which this wiki could be improved and how you can reach that goal. England Is it really necessary to create England? The whole country is barely mentioned other than in footnotes. If you want to keep it, why not as well create the Soviet Union and the United States pages too?--Drgyen (talk) 14:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :England is a work in progress, and there is quite a bit of material for it, backstory and history in The New Order, and The Old Blood. :I believe we already have a United States page, or did have at one point. There are screenshots for those locations of various locations (from cutscenes/trailers etc), and in case of New Order an entire level. I don't know how much onscreen material we have had for Soviet Union, although its certainly brought up in the New Order, along with its alternate historical descriptions and stuff.Baggins (talk) 15:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Can I have your text Baggins, can I Have your text, this is 22rgm3. Hey Baggins, can I have your text, this is 22rgm3. http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/User:Baggins I want to speak with you Please, go ahead and speak here. If you have an screenshots to add to support any of the references you posted, pleased do so. With screen shot evidence, the pages will be unlocked. Also more detail than 'character is here', especially for what maybe minor character references.Baggins (talk) 20:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) X-Machinist-X (talk) 09:34, May 27, 2015 (UTC) '''Hello, I'm X-Machinist-X and I'm new here. I'm writing this message, because I'd like to contribute to this Wikia, I've created a page dedicated to "Laderoboten" (robot found in chapter 7 of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood), which misses here, and have some suggestions about adding content. About Laderoboten I noticed the Laderoboten page was missing in this wiki, so I created it (as I said before). Being new here and for the first time in a Wiki site I wrongly added to the Categories section "Trivia" and "Overview" and I don't know how to get them off from it. Plus, I need more images for the page, but unluckily there aren't images for the Laderoboten on Google, so I added a screenshot of the robot. I wanted to advice you of it. Discussions and Forum Migration Hi Baggins, I see that you are still somewhat active on this wiki and are one of the only few admins/bcrats around so I thought it would be good to reach out to you. My name is Nico and I'm a member of the Community Games team here at FANDOM (Wikia). With the impending release of the new Wolfenstein game coming out soon, I wanted to bring up the possibility of switching on new product feature on this community. As you may have heard (or not), Special:Forums will be replaced by Discussions. This community hasn't yet enabled discussions and I was hoping I could convince you to become an adopter. If you would like, we can even offer to migrate all the forum content asap to the new discussions feature. Or, if you're a bit reluctant, we can enable it without migrating content to get acclimated with the product. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns about this. I'll also paste this message on a couple other active admins walls as well. Thanks for your consideration, Knakveey (talk) 21:08, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Well I personally see no problem against it?Baggins (talk) 22:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Baggins, ::Thanks for taking the time to write back to me. I'll have my colleague get started on the migration of your forums to the new discussions platform. I'll try and give you an update as soon as possible. ::In other news, this community will be getting its very own mobile app for Android. We would also like to release it in the Apple store, but cannot at this moment. However, it is in the plans. ::I've gone ahead and edited the Mobile Main Page. This feature is accessible from the mainpage of the wiki. Next to the edit button, you'll see a drop down menu and "mobile mainpage" listed on the bottom. This feature is what populates the app. Feel free to make changes/additions to your liking. ::Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns, ::Knakveey (talk) 21:37, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing FANDOM's Vanguard and Community Technical teams. We help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified Wolfenstein Wiki as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce some of the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to update the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. Wolfenstein_-_Übermutant_-_NPI.png|Original Wolfenstein_-_Übermutant_-_PI.png|Portable Infobox Wolfenstein_-_Heinrich_Himmler_-_NPI.png|Original Wolfenstein_-_Heinrich_Himmler_-_PI.png|Portable Infobox To start, I took the basic colors and elements that you had and turned them into distinct themes, incorporating some of the fonts and alterations you've made with The New Order. So, it's not an exact match to what you had before, but it's a bit more consistent to other areas of the community. I can get closer to the original styling if you feel this is not an improvement; you'd need to mention what specific elements you think should be closer. Can we work together to migrate them? We'd really like to get working on your community, but we would appreciate your go-ahead. Also, if you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! -- FishTank (wall) 19:10, November 14, 2017 (UTC) These look cool, but I'm not the main admin on this wiki as far as I know. Hopefully you sent this out to all the admins so they can all decide together? I'm up for it myself, but I don't want to unilaterally decide for everyone else if you know what I mean. I don't want to lose my positon.Baggins (talk) 21:38, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Of the , you and Stoudemire18 have the highest edit counts. For our purposes, that makes you the main admins (and you have far more recent edits). But we really only need the consent of one of you. They're free to weigh in here if they have objection. How about if we don't get an objection by Friday (2017-11-17), we try them out here? If there are any problems or changes you'd like, we can make fixes for the next few weeks. Sound good? -- FishTank (wall) 00:11, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good to me if there is no objection, let's try them out!Baggins (talk) 19:35, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Ages and Stastitics Ok ill try to find if Bethesda said his age, height, weight but he did die in 1960 thats the year the new order takes place Found this never heard of them so I dont know if its legit thought. http://m.neogaf.com/showthread.php?p=111725095 Well, that's rather maddening... I'd almost think it was from a press release (maybe even scans from an physical press release)? But I can't find any evidence of original press releases. More research needed, and a better scan if someone has a copy of an original documents? Baggins (talk) 14:52, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Alright and I will be updating most of the nazi characters pages that arent confermed info. Wolfenstein: The Two Pack Hello mate. Did you catch the news ? The Wolfenstein: The Two Pack is released for PC, PS4 and Xbox One. https://store.bethsoft.com/wolfenstein-the-two-pack That's a great news. But i already got the two games, and the New Colossus for PS4, the Deluxe Edition. :) Marec2 (talk) 20:27, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :SOunds like a great deal, but I already own all the games too.Baggins (talk) 20:53, February 2, 2018 (UTC) UserTags Hey there, I have a suggestion. Since the tags aren't currently working correctly in the top boxes of chatmods/admins/b'crats, maybe it is the time to remove these tags from the three MediaWiki pages in use? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 15:40, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know how to use them, or how to remove them. If you have any easy explanation let me know?Baggins (talk) 18:33, February 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, it's simply about removing the "" and "" tags from each page ([1], [2] and [3]) (I can't edit them, since they're restricted to admins). --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 13:36, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :Does it work correctly now?Baggins (talk) 13:46, February 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Yep :) Ultimate94ninja (talk) 14:58, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Hitler I appreciate the pleasantries, but please remember I have never played the game before, nor do I know much of it. I only recently discovered that hitler is the only nazi figure in the new colossus to not speak a single word of english. what I added recently is actually a proven historical fact. Hitler's speeches were all in German. Quasi Est Demonstradito(In case you need the reminder, QED stands for Quasi Est Demonstradito), This is a valid fact. Godzillafan4ever (talk) 20:56, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, I'm a little confused to why this message was focused at me? I haven't ever discussed with you about Hitler or how he speaks in the games. If you are replying to me because of the message generated by Facebook welcoming you to the wiki, I have to remind that that is auto-generated. :If you are replying to the reply after mine, that was not by me, that was User:Dalvin98. He forgot to sign his post.Baggins (talk) 10:38, April 5, 2018 (UTC) RtCW Rocket Base image Did you can add to "Katamarunde Rocket Base" article image of the hand-drawn map of this area from RtCW? :I'll see what I can do. I think a better quality version might be in the guides.Baggins (talk) 15:28, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► '''Tephra ◄►]] 05:04, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and enabled it since I didn't hear back from you. If you decide you don't want it, just delete dev:FandomU.js from MediaWiki:ImportJS. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:05, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Main page makeover Hi, I'm Nic from the Wikia Content Team. We were wondering with the release of Youngblood if it would be ok to update the wiki's skin and main page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:46, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :I see no problem with that! Seems like a good idea to update it for each new game.Baggins (talk) 16:41, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:39, August 8, 2019 (UTC)